Automotive vehicles are typically equipped with various storage bins or compartments located on the interior side of the doors, the instrument panel, and the center console. Some storage bins may include a continuously activated ambient lighting source; however, the constant illumination may be distracting to passengers such as the driver of the vehicle. Other storage bins, such as those configured without a cover, generally do not have a lighting source, thereby making it difficult for passengers to see into the bin in low light or no light conditions. Storage bins may be equipped with a sensor to detect a hand entering the bin and to turn on or activate the light as needed. However, changes in placements of objects into the bin or removal of objects from the bin may result in different sensor outputs which may prevent the normal functioning of the sensor and control of the light source. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide for a lighted vehicle storage bin assembly that does not have the drawbacks of the conventional lighted storage bins.